Dragonheart Broken
by badboylover24
Summary: Story 7 of my True to Your Heart series. Discord tricks Spike into rejoining Garble's gang and convinced the seven dragons into helping him capture Princess Celestia! Can the others get their princess and their dragon friend back? All characters belong to their proper owners.
1. Deal with Demon

**Dragonheart Broken**

**Summary: **Story 7 of my True to Your Heart series. Discord, Garble, and his teenage dragon gang trick Spike into thinking that Rarity doesn't love him back, despite his trying to tell her in _Secret to my Excess_, causing him to run away and join the gang again and help them kidnap Princess Celestia! Can the Mane Six and their boyfriends hope to get both Celestia and Spike back? And will Rarity confess how she really feels to Spike? The names I've given the five dragons in Garble's gang are fanmade; I don't own anyone or even the show.

**Ch.1: A Deal with a Demon**

Within the ruins of the ancient castle of the Everfree Forest, Discord reclined upon his checker-patterned divan, gazing deeply into the eyes of Princess Celestia, the white Alicorn in the heart-shaped picture frame in his hands.

"Oh, my sweet Celestia," he sighed, pretending she is the real thing and turning onto his side to that he can cradle the picture frame/"Celestia's head" into his lion arm. "You are just so cute when you blush like that. What is that, my sweet? You want a kiss? Oh, you are such a naught filly…but if you insist…" He then started to kiss the picture softly with light moans, running his talon alongside the picture's mane…

"Massster, we—Whoopsssie!" Discord shot his head up to see Kaa and Sir Hiss standing at the open doorway, shocked looks on their faces.

"Guys," he yelled angrily, "what did I tell you about _knocking_ before coming in here?!"

"Our deepessst apologiesss, my liege," Hiss cried, groveling with a quiver in his voice, "but we came in to inform you that we have found the onesss whom you had asssked for." Discord's face calmed a bit at these news as he put his picture away.

"Well, don't you stand there like a bunch of bozos," he said to them. "Let them in here!"

"Yesss, Massster," Kaa replied as Hiss got up quickly. The two of them then turned to the back of the door. "He shall sssee you now." The two of them then slithered into the room, and six other creatures entered right behind them.

But they're not just any creatures, mind you. They happened to be Garble and his gang from the Great Dragon Migration. The first to enter was Garble himself, the red leader with the spines of orange that would make others believe he represents the colors of a famous team of phoenixes. Behind him came two other members of his gang; the fat brown dragon named Bulldoze, and the violet dragon with blond hair named Rad. The last to enter were the other three members of the gang: Daimundo (Dai for short), the albino dragon with pink eyes and spines; Haze, the grayish-lavender dragon; and Smokes, the black-and-green dragon.

Garble looked up at Discord with his arms crossing his chest before turning to Kaa and Hiss with an unimpressed look.

"_This _is the guy you said can help us?" he asked in disbelief. "He looks like another dragon to me!"

"Well, uh," Rad whispered to him matter-of-factly, "except for the various animal parts. Yeesh…"

"I can see you're not too impressed," Discord said to Garble with a smile before holding up his eagle claw as it started a glow. "How's _this _for a demo of what I can do?"

"WHOA!" The group then turned to see Bulldoze hanging upside down by the mace-like tip of his tail, which was glowing alongside Discord's talon as it floated in the air.

"Crikey!" Dai cried with an Australian accent. "Bulldoze, how dya do that, mate?"

"I'm not doing anything!" the brown dragon answered, frantically flailing his arms around. "Get me down from here!"

"Hang in there, bro," Haze replied with a Hispanic accent. He and Smokes then flew up to him to get him down. Taking it as his cue, Discord stopped his spell, and Bulldoze fell on top of the two dragons with a loud crash.

"Oooh…" Kaa and Hiss groaned with a wince.

"They are going _that _tomorrow morning," Kaa stated, opening one eye with an expression of pain.

"Hey, what's the big idea, dawg?" Smokes yelled, his accent like that of a famous rapper (your choice, but all I can think of at the minute is Xzibit).

"It's not _my _fault," Bulldoze protested as they got up.

"Not bad for dragon lookalike with various animal parts, huh?" Discord asked, giving the shocked Garble a sly smile. "I can also give your surfer friend here a new hairstyle if you want another demo." Rad quickly covered his head in fear.

"Dude, no way!" he yelled. "No one…touches…the hair!"

"Hmph!" Hiss scoffed to Kaa. "And _you _complain my hat and cape issues."

"Right now," Kaa growled in reply, "I _don't _want to talk about or even _hear _it. Alright?"

"Alright, I'll admit it," Garble said, holding up his hands in defeat. "You got some skills on you." Discord smiled in reply as he sat back down onto his divan.

"Now I'm pretty sure you came to me for a…certain reason," he said to the red dragon.

"These two here said you can help us get Spike back," Garble answered, thumbing at Kaa and Hiss.

"That's right. And your reason why?"

"He may be raised by a bunch of namby-pamby Ponies," Garble spat in answer, "but he's _still _a dragon. We want to intervene with this problem because he's still one of us…not to mention he's like a little brother to us when I dubbed him Rookie Dragon."

"So you think a part of him still misses being part of the gang?"

"Duh, we don't _think_; we _know_!"

"Well, I think might have just the spell that will convince him to rejoin your gang," he said to him with a bit of thought, "but there's just one thing the seven of you have to do for me in return."

"And what will that be?" asked Dai.

"I'll let you know _after _I had convinced that Spike will rejoin your gang," Discord answered before turning back to Garble. "So do we have a deal?" Garble then turned to his gang, who shrugged with reluctance. He then turned back to Discord firmly.

"Deal!"


	2. Rarity True Feelings

******Ch.2: Rarity's "True" Feelings**

"Oh, Spike! It's simply marvelous!" Rarity cried as she admired the blue-sapphire-with-silver pin on the turquoise silk scar wrapped around the neck of one of her mannequins. "I don't understand how I could have missed this sort of idea." Spike just smiled modestly.

"Well, I figured that they might go together since they're both consisting of shades of blue," he explained. "So I figured I just put the pin on the scarf and see how it looks." Rarity then smiled down at the little dragon.

"Oh, you are truly a creative genius, my little Spikey-Wikey," she purred before kissing him on the cheek. Spike then felt his heart beat like crazy and his face flushed up from the feeling of her lips on his cheek. Oh, how he wonders if she feels the same way for him when he came close to confessing his feelings to her back at that incident with his greed-growth spurt…

"Oh, dear," he suddenly heard Rarity cry out with surprise. "Is it _that _late already? Twilight must be worried sick about you." Spike shook his head to clear it and looked up at the clock. 7:30 PM?

"Whoa, I can't believe I lost track of the time!" he replied before turning to Rarity. "Sorry, Rarity, but I have to get back home."

"I understand, Spike," she replied with a smile. "Just be sure to give her and Marvin my gratitude and regards."

"Will do," he replied, returning his smile. "See ya later, Rarity." He then went out the door to exit the boutique. As he headed back to the library, the little dragon couldn't help but twirl around all daydreamy. Ever since he came close to confessing his love to Rarity, he was starting to believe that she felt the same about him. After telling him how proud she is at stopping himself from destroying Ponyville, calling him her hero, and kissing him on the cheek, he's starting to believe that he's won his heart. Looks like Twilight was wrong about him not having a chance with the one who bears the Element of Generosity…

"Oh, now don't you look adorable?" Spike stopped when he heard a voice speak to him. Immediately recognizing it, he spun around to face the creature looking down at him in the light of the full moon.

"Discord!" he cried out in fear. "Wh-What are _you_ doing here?"

"I only came to see you," the Draconequus answered as he admired his eagle talons rather calmly. "See how you're fairing." Spike then held up his fists, trying to be brave.

"Just because I'm small," he growled, "doesn't mean I won't go down without a fight!" Discord just looked down at the little dragon with a chuckle.

"You really think _that's _gonna work?" he asked him. "You're probably thinking that if Rarity comes out and sees you beat me up, she'll swoon over you, wrap her arms around your neck, call you a heroic dragon, confess her love to you, and pull you into a passionate kiss?" Spike still held his ground.

"I don't care _what _you do to me," he snapped. "You're not coming _anywhere _near the princess or _any _of my friends!" Discord only sighed in reply.

"There you go again, being your adorable yet naïve self." Spike started to lower his guard a bit with a bit of confusion to mix in with his anger.

"What are you talking about?" he demanded. Discord simply cracked one eye open at the younger creature.

"I'm simply stating that you don't stand a chance with Rarity, Spike," he explained. "Your chances with her are just slim, no matter what you do for her." Spike just glared at him.

"I don't believe you," he snarled.

"I don't _expect _you to," the taller creature stated with a shrug, "but it's the truth." He then floated around the little dragon so that a coil of his long body surrounds him. "Just answer me one question: Just what was Rarity's response when you told her how you feel about her?" He doesn't know why, but the odd look in Discord's eyes was making Spike want to answer him truthfully.

"Well, she stopped me before I could _completely _tell her," he answered, "and she just smiled at me with tears in her eyes."

"And she never _said_ that she loves you back?"

"N-No…" With a smile, Discord snapped his fingers, and a white hand mirror appeared before the little dragon.

"What's that?"

"This mirror will allow you to look into the mind of the one whose mind you wish to look into," Discord answered. "All you have to do is hold it in your hands while thinking about that someone. And believe you me…it _never_ lies." Feeling reluctant, Spike took the mirror into his hands while thinking about Rarity. Some colors began to swirl around across the glass of the mirror before they faded into Rarity standing in a spotlight within a dark area.

Spike can immediately see that the Unicorn of his dreams is very sad about something. She was frowning and appeared close to tears. Although her voice wasn't moving, he can hear her voice coming from the mirror:

"_Poor little Spike. He has been so good to me ever since that dreadful incident with his growth spurt. I thought he was only being a good friend, but it turns out he's in love with me. I should have guess he was helping me so that he can be near me. Oh, but I can never love him back. It's not because he is a dragon and I am a Pony; it's because he's too young for me…I guess I have no choice. Tomorrow morning, I will go to him and tell him that don't love him back. Oh, how I hate to break his heart, but…"_

Spike didn't hear anymore as he lost his grip on the mirror, letting it slip out of his hands before it vanished in a puff of lavender smoke before it could hit the ground. Rarity really doesn't love him back. After what he came close to telling her, she couldn't love him back just because he's too _young_ for him?!

But…he was her hero…she kissed him on the cheek…Was she only being nice so he wouldn't beat himself up over almost destroying Ponyville?

Discord meanwhile watched as Spike fell to his knees with tears in his eyes, which were emitting the same swirling colors as the mirror was. Apparently, none of his Pony friends told him about his hypnotic abilities. He then lowered his head next to the little dragon's with a frown.

"What did you see?" he asked softly. "What did you hear?"

"Rarity…" Spike answered with a lump in his throat. "She…she doesn't love me…I'm too young for her…" He then buried his face into his hands, devastated over his loss.

"It's not fair!" he sobbed. "After all I've done for her, she won't love me back because I'm too young for her? Is that how everypony will think of me? That I could never be loved back no matter what I do?" Discord just patted his shaking shoulder in comfort.

"I know it hurts," he said softly, "but it's the truth. You can't find love here in Ponyville because you're a black sheep…an outcast…At least you'd fit in fine with Garble and his friends. Despite all that happened at that phoenix egg incident, they really want you back into their gang." Spike looked up at him with tears staining his face.

"They do?" Discord nodded in answer.

"Garble even said that although you were raised by Ponies, you're still a dragon. You can stay here and bear with not winning Rarity's heart, or you can meet up with Garble in the Everfree Forest and rejoin the gang." He then watched triumphantly as Spike's color became a little grayer.

"It's your choice…"


	3. Runaway Dragon

Before starting the chapter, I just want to inform one of the reviewers that i'm not making this a parody of Dragonheart. It's just a plot i've thought up. And I figured that Dragonheart Broken sounds like a good title for it since it's involving a broken-hearted Spike. Anyway, enjoy.

**Ch.3: Runaway Dragon**

A short while later, the Discord-influenced Spike had returned to the library. He then turned and snarled at Twilight and Marvin, who are asleep on the couch from all that reading. Marvin's lucky; he's got Twilight as his girlfriend now. Everypony's got somepony…except for him.

_No one will miss me_, he thought to himself as he got out his pack. He then packed it with everything he has: all of his gems; a bit of water; and a scarf, which he tied around his neck. After getting everything he needed, he tied it up and slung it onto his shoulder. Then he headed for the door again with an angry look on his face before turning to Twilight and Marvin.

"Goodbye, Twilight," he said firmly. "Hope your life with Marvin will be a happy one." He then stepped out the door, closed it, and was gone.

What he didn't know is that he was being watched. Behind the chess knight bust, Owlicious and Peewee peaked out. They had seen their dragon friend take out his things and pack them up, a sign that he's running away. Peewee wanted to stop his master/friend, but the older bird stopped him and kept him quiet. He can tell that something is wrong with Spike. When he was gone, the little phoenix chick turned to Owlicious angrily.

"_Why didn't we stop him?!_" he then snapped at the older bird in bird language. "_He's running away! We _have _to stop him!_"

"_I know, little one_," Owlicious answered him. "_But we can't. There's something wrong with Spike. Did you notice that he was a grayer shade than usual?"_

"_You mean color?" _Peewee answered. "_Yeah, I did. I thought it was just the light in here."_

"_I wish it was. I think something happened to him, especially the way he said goodbye to Twilight and the way he looked at her when he came in here."_

"_What are we to do?"_

"_I'll follow Spike and find out why he's running away. In the meantime, you stay here and try to find a way to tell Twilight and Marvin that Spike's run off." _Peewee nodded in reply, and Owlicious flew off through an open window to follow the little dragon. Peewee then got out paper and a quill so as to write down the message. It's a good thing Spike and Owlicious taught him how to read and write.


	4. New Spike Good or Bad

**Ch.4: A New Spike-Good or Bad?**

Meanwhile within the Everfree Forest, Garble waited calmly and patiently for Spike to make his appearance and prove that Discord can keep his word. As agreed, the others will wait back at the ruins because it seems significant that the leader be the first to meet up with the younger dragon. If Spike comes to the forest to meet up with him before sunrise, then Garble is to keep his part of the bargain with Discord and grant his request as payment for his services. If his Rookie Dragon does _not _come to him before sunrise, then the deal is off, and the gang is to retrieve Spike its own way.

As Garble sat on a rock with his arms crossing his chest and his left leg crossed over his right knee, he recalled when the gang first met Spike. The little guy just went up to them, said hi, and introduced himself as Spike. In response, the guys teased him about his small size, but only because he's small and adorable enough to be a babe magnet. Seriously, you put him among a group of teenage female dragons, and they'll be hugging and fawning over him like he's a Westie puppy or a cuddly teddy bear.

When Garble learned that Spike came from Ponyville and figured why he's so Pony-ish, he wondered if he's really a Pony in a dragon costume, so he gave him those tests to find out just how much dragon he has in him. He was a little impressed with Spike's connections with some high-class Princess after that belching contest but hid it with his teasing. He was impressed with how the little guy took on Crackle's "cousin" in tail-wrestling, but that was before finding out he was really three Ponies in disguised (man, they had his gang fooled; there was a bit of a striking resemblance). He started to like the kid even more when he knocked him off of that hill of gems in King of the Hoard; it was a sly sneak attack. He finally accepted that Spike's a dragon when he survived that belly-flop into the lava pit, and the gang accepted their new Rookie Dragon into the gang.

Garble then started to enjoy having Spike for a little brother before the phoenix egg incident. He tried to intimidate Spike into smashing that egg before those three Ponies stood up for him. It was then that Garble found out they're three of the namby-pamby Ponies that raised Spike. Even though they don't really stood a chance against him, Rad, and Bulldoze, Garble was willing to give those Ponies a chance to show what they got. Although it resulted in the trio crashing into a tree AGAIN, Garble found that evasive teleporting spell from that purple Unicorn quiet impressive. But despite all that, the gang really wants their Rookie Dragon back, most of all Garble.

_And I'll get him back, _he thought to himself, _even if it means the gang terrorizing all of Ponyville. Maybe even get even with that purple Unicorn. She _is _the one who got them away, and she seems to be the one who mostly raised Spike…_

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a rustling from nearby. Jumping to his feet, the teenage dragon looked around. That's when he spotted Spike emerging from the bushes.

"Spike!" he cried with surprise. "Ya came! I had my doubts, but…looks like Discord kept his word." Spike then stepped towards him to come into the light…and that's when he saw it. Spike looks…different. He no longer has that innocent look on his face but a scowling frown instead, the same kind that he gave him when he refused to smash the phoenix egg. He also seemed to be having that sort of bad boy attitude on himself that the gang would show. And his scales…they look a little…gray.

"Long time, no see, Garble," he said, sounding rather smug. Even that tone in his voice wasn't the Spike he remembered.

"Uh, you okay there, dude?" the teenage dragon then asked him. "You look a little…I dunno…different." Spike just scoffed in reply.

"Just getting over those namby-pamby 'friends' of mine," he snarled, moving his eyes to the side as if he were looking back without moving his head. Garble blinked with surprise; this is the first time he's ever heard Spike talk like him and the others.

"Uh, o-kaaay…So…the others are waiting for us at Discord's place. Need a lift?"

"'Preciate it," the smaller dragon replied, climbing onto his back. Garble frowned a bit but let it slide before taking off. He should be happy that Spike is now joining the gang without the use of an intervention, but…this isn't the Spike he remembered. The Spike he knew before was good-hearted and caring because he was raised by Ponies. But this Spike…he's acting like he never was. Did something happen at Ponyville that made him act like this? Or does that Discord have something to do with it? He's even starting to regret asking that weirdo.

_Spike, what's happened to you?_


	5. Garble's Payment

Sorry for the long delay, but here's the next chapter of the fanfic. Hope you like it.

**Ch.5: Garble's Payment**

A short while later, Garble and Spike arrived at the ruins. Landing before the doors, they saw that Kaa and Hiss were waiting for them just outside said entrance. They smiled when they saw the little dragon on the older dragon's back.

"I sssee that Dissscord kept hisss word," Kaa stated with a flash of color in his eye. Garble shuddered at the sight of it. It just creeps him out when that snake does that.

"The othersss are waiting for you inssside, little one," Hiss then said, holding his wing out to the open door as Spike climbed off of Garble's back. Spike didn't say a word but just walked in. Garble then turned to Kaa.

"I guess Discord really did keep his word," he said.

"Yesss, he hasss," the green python replied with a nod. "And he expectsss you to keep yoursss asss well."

"Yeah, yeah," the red dragon grumbled. "I hear ya." He then went into the ruins where he found the other dragons welcoming Spike back into the gang.

"Hey, little dude!" Rad said, ruffling the smaller dragon's head-spines. "We missed ya!"

"Yeah, you're a sight for sore eyes, _chico_," Haze said with a laugh. Spike didn't smile, despite all the attention he's getting. Garble noticed this and frowned. Another thing he's starting to worry about this new Spike. Dai immediately noticed this as well.

"What's up with our lil' Rookie Dragon?" he asked the leader.

"I don't know," the red dragon answered, "but whatever it is, I don't like it. Somehow, I get the feeling Discord did something to him. Ya noticed his scales?"

"Yeah, they seem a lil'…gray."

"And that's why I'm worried," he explained to him. "I've a bad feeling it's gonna affect him with…you know what." The albino turned to him with wide eyes.

"No way, mate! That's only a dragon myth!"

"That's what I thought until I heard about Knux's sister."

"But…that only happened when she was twelve," Dai stated. "And when she got dumped." He shuddered before he finished. "I still had nightmares just thinking about what she did to her ex after that."

"I know," Garble stated. "I'm just hoping he didn't get…heartbroken."

"Let's hope not," Dai concurred. "Otherwise, there might not be anyway of saving him from…it." There was a flash of light from the corner of their eye, and they turned to see that Discord had appeared before the seven dragons.

"You see, Garble," he said to the red dragon. "I brought Spike back to you as I have promised."

"I can see that," Garble grumbled with a suspicious glare, "but what exactly did you _do _to him?"

"Oh, you mean the color change?" he replied. "Oh, it's just a slight side effect. No harm really; just a little attitude adjustment to make himself more mature." The red dragon still wasn't convinced but didn't say anything, not wanting him to do anything else to Spike until he has figured out what _really_ happened to the little guy.

"Now then," Discord then said with a smile, "I believe there is an agreement about payment for my services to you."

"Yeah, there is," the red dragon replied with a reluctant frown. "What is it you want?"

"The thing is," he explained, "I want Princess Celestia to come to me, but I need someone to convince her to come…someone like Spike." Garble was about to reply, but Spike spoke up before he could say a word.

"I'll bring her over here." The other dragons turned to him with surprise at his volunteering.

"Whoa, dawg," Smokes said to him. "Ya sure ya wanna do that? I mean, we know that ya got connections with the head lady, but—"

"I _want _to do it!" They stepped back with shock at his outburst.

"Uh, you okay there, buddy?" asked Bulldoze.

"I'll be fine," he answered coldly, "once she's here." Now _all _the dragons are worried about him. They couldn't even stop him as he took the quill and pen that Discord had brought out for him.

"What should I say in the letter?" he asked firmly.

"Just tell her that Twilight wants to see her at a cave just at the outskirts of Winsome Falls," the Draconequus answered him with a smile. "Add that she had found something that she finds rather intriguing, but she must also come alone."

"Got it," Spike replied, writing the letter down as he would for Twilight. Garble stepped forward in protest.

"Now wait just a minute," he said firmly. "This is crazy! You can't just go luring a princess into a trap like that. I mean, sure, ya got it bad for this girl, but still!" Discord simply turned to him with a look that the teenage dragon didn't like.

"You _do _owe me one, Garble," he said, "so don't you forget that…unless you want Twilight and her friends to come after you and get your Rookie Dragon back." Spike looked up at him harshly, his eyes suddenly glowing red with anger…literally!

"I'm _not _going back to them!" he roared. The other dragons stepped back with surprise; not from his outburst but from what happened when he did. He grew a little…taller, and at a fast rate. And two odd bumps appeared on his back, right where his shoulder blades are. As that happened, his scales became grayer that they're close to loosing their color.

_Oh, no_, Garble thought to himself wit shock. _No, don't tell me that it happened to him. Don't tell me it's…_Dragonheart Broken! Discord only smiled at Spike as he continued writing the letter, as if unaware of his sudden condition.


	6. Twilight's News

**Ch.6: Sudden News from "Twilight"**

After raising the sun, Princess Celestia returned to her room so that she can get ready for the day ahead of her. Some thoughts went through her mind as she brushed her mane and put on her crown, necklace, and shoes. So far, almost all of the Bearers of Harmony have found their true loves. First Twilight through Marvin; then Rainbow Dash through Lionwing; then Fluttershy through Pyrus; then Pinkie Pie through Big Macintosh; finally Applejack through Peter le Pew. Now the only one left is Rarity, the Bearer of Generosity herself.

"I wonder who _her _true love will be," the Alicorn asked herself with some thought. Just then, the flames in her fireplace burst with life as a sparkling wisp of smoke flew out, transforming into a scroll. Intrigued by this and wondering if it is from Twilight, the Princess took the scroll and unrolled it to read it:

"_Dear Princess Celestia:_

"_I have found something that I believe will capture your interest; it may have the power to help us stop Discord! I ask that you come right away to see it. But you must come alone; this should be for your eyes only before we can decide on whether or not to use it. Please meet me at the cave just at the outskirts of Winsome Falls so that we may discuss this in private._

"_Sincerely yours, Twilight Sparkle."_

Princess Celestia couldn't believe what she had just read. Twilight has found something that they may use against Discord. This might be what they need to try and stop his crazy kidnap-the-Princess-and-woo-her plots. But what if it will be far too dangerous to use. She does agree with Twilight that she should look into this before they decide on using it. She must go right away. She quickly snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her bedroom door open and saw that it was her sister Luna.

"Big Sister," she said to her, "is everything alright? You looked surprised about something."

"Oh, I have gotten a letter from Twilight is all," she answered the blue Alicorn before putting the scroll away. "Which is why I need to ask a favor of you, Luna."

"Anything, Celestia."

"Twilight believed that she may have found something, but she wants me to look into it myself alone before deciding what to do with it. If it is not too much trouble, could you take my place in my duties for today?"

"Of course, sister; I'm free all day. What is it I need to do?"

"Not much; just the meeting with the Crystal Kingdom councilors on what they had missed over the thousand years it has been hidden away by King Sombra." She became shocked when Luna winced at the name and went up to her with worry.

"I am so sorry, Little Sister," she said to her. "I didn't mean to mention…him." Luna quickly looked up at her reassuringly.

"Do not worry, Celestia," she said. "It's all in the past. I know that the pain will go away soon, but…I can't help but get the feeling that…he's still alive."

Celestia felt that way as well, which is why she asked her nephew-in-law Shining Armor to keep a lookout for anything strange going on at the Frozen North surrounding the Crystal Kingdom. She chose not to let Luna know about it, fearing that it will alarm her. Discord's return and falling in love with the Sun Princess is alarming enough for her Sister of the Moon.

"Are you _sure_ you will be alright?"

"I will be just fine, Celestia," Luna answered with a smile. "Really. I just need the documents to show to the councilors." With a reassured nod, Celestia handed the book to her with her magic.

"Should you need my help," she then instructed, "do not feel afraid to call me with our telepathy spell."

"Just take care, sister," the blue Pony replied with a nod. Celestia then closed her eyes with a smile and cast her teleportation spell to take her to the location instructed in Twilight's letter. When she was gone in a flash of golden light, Luna left the room to meet with the Crystal Kingdom council, completely unaware of what shall happen to her older sister.


	7. Where's Spike

Before we begin, I just want to point out something that one of the reviews asked me. Cadence _isn't_ Luna's daughter; I just called Shining Armor the "nephew-in-law" because he's married to Cadence, and she's the niece of the two Princesses. Also, I what I wrote about Luna and Sombra is what one of the readers inspired me to do for my finale. Enjoy the chapter.

**Ch.7: Where's Spike?**

Meanwhile in Ponyville, Marvin was busy making breakfast while Twilight was putting away their books from yesterday.

"I can't believe we've read ourselves to sleep last night," the Unicorn stated with a giggle.

"I know what you mean," Marvin replied with an invisible smile before giving her a flirty look. "Then again, I didn't mind the way we were sleeping."

"Oh, you!" she giggled with a slight blush as she pushed him back playfully.

"C'mon, Twi," he teased, wrapping his arms around her neck. "You know you liked it too. Probably why Spike didn't disturb us last night." Twilight blinked in reply.

"Now that I think about it," she said, "I haven't seen him all morning. Last time we did see him, he left yesterday to help Rarity. You think he must have went to bed without waking us up?"

"Possibly," her Martian boyfriend answered. "I'll go check." He then left for Twilight's room to fetch the little dragon. As he did, Twilight answered the knock at her door. Opening it, she saw Rarity outside with a basket of gems.

"Hi, Rarity."

"Hello, Twilight, dear," the white Unicorn greeted. "I came over to give this basket of gems to Spike as a thank-you gift for yesterday. Is he up yet?"

"Marvin's fetching him now. You want to come in and wait?" As the Bearer of Generosity came in, Marvin came back downstairs, Peewee riding on his shoulder.

"Twilight," he said with a bit of worry, "Spike's not there."

"What do you mean 'not there'?" asked Rarity, noticing the worry in his voice.

"I mean he's not in his bed. Just Peewee with his note here." He then handed the parchment to Twilight, who read it out loud to find out what's going on:

"_Spike came last night, packed his things, and just left. He looked rather strange, and he seemed upset about something. Owlicious went to follow him and find out where he's going, and I stayed here to tell you what happened."_

"You mean our poor little Spikey-Wikey ran away?" Rarity cried, dropping the basket with dismay, spilling its contents all over the floor.

"What do you mean 'He looked rather strange', Peewee?" Twilight then asked the baby phoenix. Peewee then flew over to the desk, took a hold of a quill with his talon, and started to write his answer:

"_His scales looked a little grayer."_

"Grayer?" asked Marvin, confused. "Can dragons do that?"

"I don't think so," Twilight answered with a shake of her head.

"Grayer shade on scales…upset expression…his running away," Rarity said with some thought before it hit her. "Twilight, you don't think that Discord has something to do with it, do you?" The violet Pony's eyes went wide with shock.

"It may be possible, but I just hope not."

"What are you talking about?" asked Marvin.

"Remember when we told you about Discord turning us into the opposite of our true selves?" his girlfriend asked. "Well, when he did, we literally turned gray in color. That's the effected sign of Discord's influence upon us."

"So you're saying that Spike ran away because Discord turned him into the opposite of the Spike we know and love?"

"Exactly, which is why we have to find him and figure out what it was that made him like this. The question is: Why hasn't Owlicious come back to tell us where Spike is now? He should've been back already."

Meanwhile at the castle ruins, Discord had hung up a cage that's holding Owlicious inside. He had detected the owl's presence and learned from Spike that he's Twilight's pet. Thinking he followed Spike to find out for Twilight where he was going, he caught him and trapped him inside the cage.

"Sorry, birdie," Spike said to the owl coldly, "but you're not going _anywhere _for quite some time." Discord then turned to Kaa and Hiss.

"You two stay here and keep an eye on him," he instructed, thumbing at Owlicious. "The others and I are going to meet up with my Princess."

"Asss you wish, massster," Kaa replied, bowing to him as did Hiss. Discord then snapped his fingers, and he and the seven dragons were gone in a flash.


	8. Cuddle in Cave

**Ch.8: Cuddling in a Cave**

Outside the cave at the outskirts of Winsome Falls, Princess Celestia appeared in a flash of golden light. She then looked up at the beautiful view just about ten miles behind the cave. The rainbow-colored falls were shimmering in the light of the morning sun, making her think of gems well polished to the point of perfection. It makes her think of the times she and Discord would take Luna there every summer back when she was a small filly waiting to earn her moon Cutie Mark.

But now is not the time to dwell on the past; Celestia has to meet up with Twilight about what she has found. She then walked up to the cave and called out to her student.

"Twilight," she called into the cave. "Are you in there? It is I, Princess Celestia. I got your letter and came over here right away."

"I am inside, Princess," her student's voice called back to her from within the cave. "I think it's best that you come inside and see this for yourself; I don't think it's a good idea to bring it out into the open." With an understanding nod at her caution, Princess Celestia made her way into the cave. As it was getting dark, she activated her horn's magic to light it up.

A few minutes later, she reached a lit area. Only instead of Twilight and the magical device she was talking about, she saw Discord lying on a pile of large silk pillows surrounded by lit candles, a lit chandelier hanging from the ceiling lighting up the area more. Celestia stepped back as he looked at her with a flirty smile.

"Glad you can make it, Princess," the Draconequus said in Twilight's voice before his voice became normal. "Or should I say…Tia."

"Discord!" She then turned to run but stopped when she saw Garble and his gang blocking the exit. She felt her heart jump up into her throat when she saw the smaller dragon among them, looking at her with angry eyes.

"Spike?" She didn't have time to react when Discord threw his tail around her and pulled her onto the pillows and into his arms.

"You're quite the catch," he purred. "You know that?"

"What have you done to Spike?!" she demanded.

"Oh, the little dragon?" he asked. "He's just going through a hard time because over one of your Bearers of Harmony Rarity. You know, the white Unicorn with the three-diamond Cutie Mark?"

Garble blinked with shock. He remembers her; she's one of the two Unicorns who tried to protect Spike when he refused to smash the egg. As he recalled from what Spike told him before that, he has a serious crush on her. Could _she _be the cause of his Dragonheart Broken?

"So I take it we've made our payment to ya?" asked Smokes.

"You have," Discord answered as he nuzzled into his neck. "Feel free to do whatever you like now." The dragons then left, Spike right next to Garble who now knows what he has to do…before it's too late.


	9. Garble's Treachery

**Ch.9: Garble's "Treachery"**

A short while later, Garble had made his way into the ruins and went up to the spot where Kaa and Hiss were guarding the trapped Owlicious.

"Ah, Sssir Garble," Hiss said when he saw the red dragon approaching them. "How nice to sssee you again. How are Massster Dissscord and Princesss Celessstia?"

"They're fine," he answered. "The boys and I left them alone as they were starting to make out." He then looked up at the unhappy owl as if to give him a look that seems to say "Don't worry" before turning back to the snakes.

"You know," he then said to them, "you two look as though you could use a rest. Why don't ya take a break and I'll watch the owl for ya?" Kaa and Hiss looked at each other before turning back to the teenage dragon.

"I guesss we can ressst for a few minutesss," Kaa replied with a shrug of his wings. "Alright, but if anything should happen, call usss."

"Will do," Garble replied, and the two snakes left to relax or stretch out their coils. Once they were gone, the dragon turned back to Owlicious and took a quiet hold of the lock.

"Don't worry," he whispered as he started to pick at the lock with his claw. "I'm getting you out of here." He then picked at the lock some more until he heard it click and saw it pop open. Carefully, he slid the lock off and opened the cage. He watched with a small smile as Owlicious flew out and onto his held out wrist.

"Looks like you can fly good," he said. "Okay, I need you to do me a huge favor. Fly over to Ponyville and fetch Spike's Pony friends; lead them over to the river just outside of the ruins. And hurry; I'm afraid Spike is in trouble." With a nod, Owlicious flew out through a window with the dragon watching after him.

_Sorry, Spike, _Garble thought to himself. _But I can't let you go through the same thing that Knux's sister did. Please…just hang on a little longer._


	10. If Spike Never Knew Rarity

This is a songfic chapter with _If I Never Knew You _from the movie _Pocahantas_, neither of them I own.

**Ch.10: If Spike Never Knew Rarity**

Meanwhile, outside of the cave in which Discord is holding Celestia prisoner, Spike and the other teenage dragons were outside celebrating Spike's rejoining the gang. They had brought with them a whole lot of gems to chow on and rocking it out with a bit of tail-wrestling and fire-belching, thinking it will be great entertainment for their Rookie Dragon.

Dai turned and noticed that Spike was sitting on a boulder nearby, looking up at the sky and looking a little grayer and taller than last time with the bumps on his back becoming bigger and looking like they're becoming wings. The white dragon started to worry; his Dragonheart Broken is getting worse. He then went up to the younger dragon's side.

"Hey," he said, "you okay there, mate?" The frown on Spike's face didn't leave.

"Fine." Dai could tell by the slight hesitation that Spike isn't fine. He then handed Spike a handful of small gems.

"Gem?" Spike then turned to them.

"There aren't any white diamond-shaped diamonds in there, are they?" he asked. The white dragon gave him a confused blink.

"I, uh, don't think so. Why? Don't like how they taste?"

"No," Spike answered, taking a couple and nibbling on one. "They remind of…her."

"That Sheila Pony Discord mentioned? What did do to you?"

"I fell in love with her and came close to telling her my feelings," Spike answered a little angrily. "And Discord showed me that…she doesn't love me back…because I'm too young for her." Dai saw that tears are starting to flow from Spike's green eyes as his scales became grayer. He then became taller that he's almost the same size as the Ponies, and the bumps are becoming more like wings by the minute. His Dragonheart Broken is getting worse.

"Whoa, mate!" Dai then cried. "I'm sure she didn't really mean it! And even if she did, you shouldn't give up."

"You don't understand!" Spike sobbed, jumping off of the boulder. "Rarity, she…she's a wonderful filly…I…I wanna die now than…not knowing about her for a whole century." He then looked up at the skies, seeing one of the clouds taking the shape of a Unicorn with a mane and tail like Rarity's.

**Spike: **_If I never knew you_

_If I never felt this love_

_I would have no inkling of_

_How precious life can be_

_And if I never held you_

_I would never have a clue_

_How at last I'd find in you_

_The missing part of me_

Dai watched as his new friend sung his song for the girl he lost. He can see it in his eyes that he still loves this Rarity, despite her not loving him back. That's the thing about broken hearts; they couldn't stop loving no matter what.

**Spike: **_In this world so full of fear_

_Full of rage and lies_

_I can see the truth so clear_

_In your eyes_

_So dry your eyes_

From hearing him mention truth and lies, Dai then recalled something. Spike said that Discord showed him that Rarity doesn't love him. Is it possible that…he _lied_ to get him back into the gang?

**Spike: **_And I'm so grateful to you_

_I'd have lived my whole life through_

_Lost forever_

_If I never knew you_

Back at Ponyville, Rarity sat outside of the library, looking up at the sky with tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe her little Spikey-Wikey would run away like that. Why did have to go and do that? She felt like a part of her has vanished, and it has…Spike.

She smiled sadly as a cloud in the sky took the shape of Spike smiling and waving down at her. Oh, if only she told him that she liked him back sooner. Not as a friend but…as a true love.

**Rarity:** _If I never knew you_

_I'd be safe but half as real_

_Never knowing I could feel_

_A love so strong and true_

_And I'm so grateful to you_

_I'd have lived my whole life through_

_Lost forever_

_If I never knew you_

"Rarity!" The Unicorn turned to see Rainbow Dash and Lionwing rush out of the library and over to her.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Did we find Spike?"

"We think so," Lionwing answered. "Owlicious has returned and is flying around as if he wants us to follow him to Spike." Rarity quickly leapt to her hooves.

"Then what are we waiting for?" she demanded. "Let's get our Spikey-Wikey back!" And they all dashed off after Owlicious; the Mane Six and their boyfriends: Marvin X-2; Peter le Pew; Lionwing; Pyrus; and Big Mac. Rarity can only pray that Spike is alright. She'd be unhappy the rest of her life if she had never met and befriended the dragon she would soon have feelings for.

**Spike: **_I thought our love would be so beautiful_

**Rarity:** _Somehow we'd make the whole world bright_

**Both: **_I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong_

_All they'd leave us were these whispers in the night_

_But still my heart is saying we were right_

Back with Spike, he has soon become completely gray, and his bumps are now fully wings. They look just like Garble's but without the tears and holes. Dai could only hope that Garble would get back soon before Spike reaches the final stage of Dragonheart Broken.

**Rarity:** _Oh, If I never knew you_

**Spike: **_There's no moment I regret_

**Rarity:** _If I never felt this love_

**Spike: **_Since the moment that we met_

**Rarity:** _I would have no inkling of_

**Spike: **_If our time has gone too fast_

**Rarity:** _How precious life can be…Ohh…_

**Spike: **_I've lived at last…Yeah, yeah…_

Back with our heroes, they're following Owlicious as fast as they could, Rarity seemingly gaining the lead. She really wants to see her beloved Spike and make sure that he is. If he's alright, then she's going to tackle him to the ground and kiss him right on the mouth in front of everypony.

**Both: **_I thought our love would be so beautiful_

_Somehow we'd make the whole world bright_

**Rarity:** _I thought our love would be so beautiful_

_We'd turn the darkness into light_

**Both: **_But still my heart is saying we were right_

**Spike: **_We were right_

Although they do not know it, the two separated lovers were shedding tears simultaneously, thinking about the one they had lost. Now only Rarity finding Spike and confessing her feelings will bring them back together and keep it that way.

**Spike: **_And if I never knew you_

**Rarity:** _If I never knew you_

**Spike: **_I'd have lived my whole life through_

**Rarity:** _Empty as the sky_

**Both: **_Never knowing why_

_Lost forever_

_If I never knew you_

_Rarity_, Spike thought to himself, _I'm sorry that I had to leave you…and I'm sorry that I couldn't let go of my love for you. All I ask now…is that you find happiness with another guy old enough for you._ He then turned around and headed back with an empathic Dai to join the gang.

_Don't you worry, Spike_, Rarity thought to herself as she spotted the river up ahead. _Rarity's coming!_


	11. What is Dragonheart Broken

****Here's where you'll find out about the Dragonheart Broken that Garble fears so much. Enjoy!

**Ch. 11: What's Dragonheart Broken?**

In less than a minute, the Ponies and their boyfriends have reached the side of the river. But when they got there, it wasn't Spike they found. It was Garble, who stood before them with his arms folded across his chest.

"YOU!" Rarity, Twilight, and Rainbow cried in unison. Marvin and Lionwing watched with surprise as their girlfriends and Rarity held up their front hooves to fight the teenage dragon.

"Whoa, Twily," Marvin said, placing a hand on the Unicorn's shoulder to calm her down. "You know him?"

"He's the teenage dragon who tried to hurt Spike," Rainbow yelled before tackling Garble to the ground. "What did you do to him, you creep?!" Lionwing rushed over to them as the teenage dragon struggled while the blue Pegasus held him down by his wings.

"I didn't do _anything _to Spike!" he protested with a growl. "I swear!"

"Don't you _dare_ lie to me!" Rainbow spatted, raising her hoof to punch him. "Or I swear I'll—"

"Rainbow, calm down!" Lionwing cried, quickly grabbing her hoof. "He could be telling the truth!" She turned to him sharply with a look of shock and disbelief.

"You're not actually _buying _this, are you?!"

"I'm not entirely sure," he answered, "but it could be possible that Owlicious led us to him." Still not convinced, Rainbow stepped off of Garble who stood up quickly and dusted himself off. As he did, Owlicious flew up to him and landed on his shoulder. Garble didn't flick him off; he wants it to be a sign that he's on the Ponies' side.

"Looks like he was tellin' the truth," Applejack stated.

"Well, duh!" he snapped. "Of course, I was! I may have caused you namby-pamby Ponies some trouble, but I'm _no _liar!"

"Hey, watch it, kid!" Pyrus snapped, partially offended for Fluttershy. "That's no way to earn a Pony's trust." Garble just rolled his eyes at the older dragon before turning to the Ponies.

"You're right about one thing though," he said to them. "Spike's in trouble, and it's all thanks to that Discord guy."

"DISCORD?!"

"Yeah. He did something to Spike to make him suffer from Dragonheart Broken."

"Dragonheart…Broken?" asked Fluttershy, obviously confused as the others are.

"What's that?" asked Twilight.

"It's a condition that affects dragons between the ages of ten and twelve that have their heart broken by someone they love," Pyrus explained. "When a dragon has his heart broken from seeing his beloved in love with another, breaking up with him, or not returning his love when he confesses it to her, they go through a terrible transformation. They grow bigger and slightly older (probably up to a teenager's age), and they sprout wings from their backs (dragons like Spike only sprout their wings when they reach their teen years). When they do, they go on a rampage and attack those around them, starting with the ones who broke their hearts. If they're not stopped soon before they reached adulthood, they'll start destroying everything in their path as they devour pairs of lovers."

"Spike would _never _do such a thing!" Rarity cried angrily. "He has too good of a heart!"

"Well, that good heart of his is broken because of either you or Discord," Garble stated with a glare.

"What are ya talkin' 'bout?" demanded Applejack.

"Well, either Rarity shot him down when he told her how he felt about her," the teenage dragon answered, "or Discord tricked him into think it. Discord's most likely the culprit 'cuz Dragonheart Broken said nothing about the infected becoming gray in color."

"Definitely Discord," the others replied in unison.

"Isn't there a way to save him?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"The only way to save him _before _he reaches adulthood," Garble answered, "is if the one he was in love with heals his broken heart. That, or if someone else who's in love with him does so."

"And if that doesn't happen by the time he reaches adulthood?" asked Fluttershy, afraid of the outcome. In answer, Garble ran a claw across his neck to indicate death, causing the others to gulp fretfully.

"Then we better hurry," Lionwing replied. "Where is he?"

"He's with the rest of the gang," Garble answered, "by a cave at the outskirts of Winsome Falls. I can show you the quickest way there."

"There's just one thing I want to ask first," Twilight replied. "How did you know about Spike being in trouble?" Garble hesitated but answered, not wanting to loose their trust.

"He said that he can help us get Spike back into the gang. I agreed with it, and in return, he…had us help him capture your princess."

"WHAAAT?!" He fell back at their outburst before holding his hands up in protest.

"I didn't know he was going to fool Spike, I swear!" he cried. "I just wanted Spike back into the gang!"

"Why would you want that after what happened with the phoenix egg scenario?" demanded Rainbow.

"He may have been raised by you girls," he then said a little firmly, "but he's _still _a dragon! And…we missed our little Rookie Dragon, and he was starting to be like…a little brother to me…" Rainbow's face softened when he said that last part reluctantly.

"A little brother?"

"Well, wasn't he to _you_?" he asked more calmly. "I just…wanted the Spike I knew before back. The one who stood up to me when he refused to smash the egg." The others looked at each other and nodded, believing that Garble has learned his lesson and has shown that he cares about Spike after all.

"Don't worry nutin', par'ner," Applejack said to him. "We'll save faster than you can say, 'Apple fritter on a fryer'!"

"E-yup," Big Mac concurred. Garble smiled in reply.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

"Thank us when we save Spike, _mon ami_," Peter replied as those without wings climbed onto the backs of those with wings. With a nod of determination, Garble took off with the others right behind him, leading them to Winsome Falls with hopes of saving Spike.


	12. Saving Spike's Heart

**Ch.12: Saving Spike's Heart**

A short while later, Garble and the rescue team spotted Winsome Falls and the cave at its outskirts. They then looked down to see the other dragons there as well.

"There they are," Garble said before turning to Rarity who's riding on his back. "You _sure _you wanna do this?"

"You said that the one he loves can save him, didn't you?" she answered. "Well, he's in love with me, and I didn't _really_ break his heart in the first place. Besides…I love him too…despite our age difference."

"Well, that age difference part won't be a problem," he explained. "I forgot to mention: Even if you _do _heal his broken heart before adult Spike, he won't return to his original age. He'll stay at the age he's at now and start his usual aging rate from there."

"Will it affect who he is on the inside?" she asked with a bit of concern.

"No, no matter what age he is now," he answered, "he'll still be him on the inside." She then nodded with relief and determination.

"Then let's do it!" Garble then flew down to the ground with the others behind him.

At the party at ground level, Dai and Rad looked up to see their leader flying towards them. With a nod to each other, they started to tap their tails in rhythm. The rest but Spike noticed the rhythm; it was a sign that Garble's back and to get ready. Bulldoze then turned to Spike, who's now only half an inch taller than Rarity if one is to count the horn.

"Hey, Spike!" he said. "Garble's back. The guys and I need to get something, so why doncha go greet 'im?"

"Sure thing, Bull," he replied, and he walked off to welcome their leader back. With his back turned to them, the other five dragons quickly made their way to behind the large pile of gems.

"Hey, Garble," Spike said to the other teenage dragon as he landed before him, Rarity hiding behind his back. "Where were ya?"

"Just had to pick up someone for ya," he answered.

"Really? Who?" To answer his question, Rarity stepped out from behind Garble, a straight but hurtful look on her face. Spike's eyes flashed with shock before anger filled them at the sight of his former crush.

"YOU!" he roared, spreading his wings and preparing to attack. Before he could charge out at her, ropes lassoed around him: two around each wrist; one around his neck; and one around his wings.

"What is this?!" he roared before seeing that the lassos came from the other dragons. "What are you guys doing?" Garble then lashed his tail under their Rookie Dragon's feet to knock him onto the ground.

"Sorry, Spike," he said as the dragons held him down onto his back with the ropes. "But this is for your own good." Spike just glared up at him with raging fury.

"YOU TRICKED ME! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY REAL FRIENDS! I TOLD YOU I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK TO THEM!" Rarity simply went up to him, fighting back the tears in her at the gray dragon before her.

"Spike…"

"Just go away, Rarity," he spatted, gritting his teeth. "You deserve a way better guy than me, someone the same age as you."

"You think I care if you're younger than me or not?" she replied. "Discord tricked you, Spike. You don't need to be older or a Pony to win me over. You're the sweetest, most generous, and most caring dragon I know. And they're all I need to…to love you back!" Before Spike could reply, Rarity pressed her lips into his, tears freely flowing down her face.

As they kissed, Spike saw his memories of him and Rarity flash through his mind: the day they met; him helping her with her fashion designs; her giving him a gem for helping her gather some gems; him hugging her in the Diamond Dogs' underground lair; her thank-you kiss to him for giving her his Fire Ruby; her smile to him when she stopped him from completing his love confession to her…

As he recalled his memories, Spike's color began to return to normal. Surprised, the dragons let go of the ropes, allowing Spike to place his hand on Rarity's cheek and return the kiss. When he's full color again, Rarity pulled away from him slowly, allowing him to open his eyes at him.

"Rarity," he said to her sadly, "I'm so sorry, I…"

"No, _I _should be sorry, Spike," she stated with a smile. "I should have told you how I felt sooner." Spike smiled at her as he stood up and before looking himself over.

"Whoa!" he said, flapping his wings. "I got wings now!"

"No thanks to the Dragonheart Broken, bro," Haze said as he and Smokes helped him remove the ropes.

"Dragonheart Broken?" the confused Spike asked.

"We'll explain later," Twilight answered, "but right now, we have to go help the Princess." With a nod, the rescue team made their way into the cave, its dragon allies right behind it.


	13. SacrificeRescue

******Ch.13: Sacrifice and Rescue**

Celestia sighed as Discord planted gentle kisses up and down the side of her swan neck and hugged her fondly. She never thought she would enjoy this, but she is. It makes her think of the good times they had together, mostly during their engagement. She's even wondering when the two of them will finally be married.

"Bit for you thoughts?" Discord then purred into her ear.

"I was just thinking about the future," she answered with a bit of reluctance. "Even if we do find lovers for all six of the Bearers of Harmony…will we be together again ourselves?"

Discord knew what she was talking about. She's talking about if they'll ever be married, even if they _do _find lovers for the Mane Six. Will they let the two of them be together forever?

"Don't worry, Tia," he whispered to her softly. "I'm sure we'll think of something. But in the meantime, rest your weary head." He then placed a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth, and she fell asleep instantly with a sigh and a smile. Discord knows that she won't wake up until _after _our heroes rescue her, but he doesn't care. He can sense that a certain dragon will sacrifice himself to protect someone he cares about, and he doesn't want Celestia to see who it will be.

He got up from the pillows at the sound of hoof-steps approaching. He stood his ground for a few seconds before the rescue team and Garble's gang appeared before him at the cavern entrance.

"Discord," Twilight cried, "we're here to get our Princess back and get back at you for tricking Spike like you just did!"

"Well, will you at least keep it down?" Discord then hissed at her with a glare. "Tia just fell asleep. Of course, she'll be sleeping for a short while until you save her…_if _you can, that is." He then turned to Garble, who just glared at him with gnashing teeth. "And I should've guess _you _would have something to do with this."

"You never said _anything _about falsely breaking Spike's heart," the teenage dragon shot back. Discord just glared at him as he then brought up his paw, which glowed with energy. Garble braced himself for the attack before the Draconequus shot the energy at the group. But the blast isn't aiming for Garble…_it's aiming for Spike!_

"SPIKE, NO!" Garble threw himself in front of Spike and took the blast in the chest, and he flew across the room before crashing into the wall and crumbling to the ground in a heap.

"GARBLE!" Spike cried, rushing to his side. Seeing his new dragon friend's face grimacing in pain, he felt anger welling up in him before he turned to Discord angrily.

"I'll get you for this!" he roared, charging at Discord like a wild animal. As his friends tended to the injured Garble, they watched as he fought with the Draconequus like a pair of male lions fighting for leadership over the pride: claws slashing; wings flapping strongly; teeth biting. Discord could have used his powers, but he used it on Spike and when setting up the trap for Celestia, and he only has enough to return to the ruins in the Everfree Forest.

Before long, Discord fell to the ground in defeat, scratches and bite marks along his body. This is becoming too much like déjà-vu to him. Guess it wasn't such a good idea to let the Dragonheart Broken turn Spike into a teenage dragon.

"Now get outta hear before I decide to end this here and now!" Spike demanded, glaring down at the Draconequus that simply grinned at him.

"Glad I got the chance to fight you, Spike," he said. "I'll catch ya later." And with a snap of his fingers, he vanished. When he did, Princess Celestia's eyes fluttered open and she sat up on the pillows.

"What happened?" she asked. "Where's Discord?"

"Flew the coop," Spike answered more calmly as he turned to her. "Princess, we need your help. Garble got hurt trying to protect me. Can you get us to the hospital?"

"I will as quickly as I can," she answered, a small smile at Garble's direction at the thought of his sacrifice for Spike. She then conjured up a powerful transportation spell and teleported them all out of the cave: herself; the Mane Six; their boyfriends; Spike; Garble; and the other teenage dragons.


	14. Healed Heart, New Friends

******Ch.14: Healed Heart, New Friends**

"…_ink he's…king up…"_

"…_o worried…"_

"…_rble…ou hear me?"_

Garble pried his eyes opened slowly as he then tried to focus his vision. When he did, he saw that he's in a bed in a hospital room. Surrounding him was everyone else: Princess Celestia and the Mane Six; the six Ponies' boyfriends; and the five members of his gang. Wait, someone's missing…

"Spike, where are—OWW!" He shot up quickly and lied back down again as pain shot through his left arm. He then saw that it's in a cast and sling, and his left wing is in a splint. There's also a bruise on his chest from the blast he took from Discord.

"It's okay, Garble," Spike said, going up to him. "I'm alright, but you should take it easy; you took quite a beating."

"Is he gonna okay, Doc?" Smokes asked the Unicorn doctor looking at a couple of x-rays.

"Well, he has a broken arm and wing," he answered, "and a bruise on his chest that will heal in a day or so. But other than that, he's going to be just fine. You were quite fortunate that Princess Celestia got him here quickly."

"Well, I'm glad that my bruise will heal up," Garble replied, resting his head into the pillow, "but how long do I have to stay here?"

"Well, it's hard to say since I'm not an expert on dragon anomaly," he answered. "However, I might give your wing and arm a week tops just to be on the safe side." The injured dragon groaned in reply.

"So I'm stuck here for a _week_?! Aww, man…" Twilight then turned to Garble's gang.

"If you like," she said to them, "you're welcome to stay here so that Garble won't be alone while he's healing up." They all turned to her and the Ponies in reply.

"You…really don't mind?" asked Haze.

"It's the least we can do," Pinkie Pie answered.

"Yeah, you helped us get Spike back," Rainbow Dash stated. "Sure, you wanted him back in your gang again, but you risked it all to save him from the Dragonheart Broken."

"Truth be told, we had no idea that y'all can take love _that _seriously," Applejack stated.

"Nope," Big Mac said with a shake of his head alongside Peter.

"Yeah," Bulldoze stated, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "That's why we stayed away from the other females until we're thirteen…"

"That, and the cooties, mate," Dai added. The others laughed in reply before leaning over to Garble's head.

"Also, we think this should be the chance we need to get to know one another better," she stated, "since we know so little about dragons."

Garble nodded in reply. He had a feeling that these Ponies don't know much about their kind out of fear of getting eaten, so getting to know these Ponies better might be a great idea like his father stated. Who knows? Each of them might share a common interest with one of the Ponies.

"Thanks," he replied with a smile.

Rarity turned to Spike when he tapped her shoulder and nodded to the door. She understood and followed him outside into the hall. The others didn't follow; they know this to be a private matter. Once in the hallway and at the side of the door, they turned to face each other.

"Rarity," Spike began, "I'm really, _really_ sorry for running away like that yesterday."

"Spike, you shouldn't—"

"Please, just let me explain," he asked quickly, holding up his hand to stop her before he lowered it again. "I ran away because…Discord told me that I don't have a chance with you, just like Twilight said. He then showed me a mirror that he said would show me the 'true' feelings of the one I wish to see. It then showed me you, and you looked as though you were gonna cry. I then heard your thoughts…you said you couldn't love me 'cuz…I was too young for you…" He then started to tear up as he went on:

"You then decided…to tell me that…you _don't _me. I then felt as though…I could never find love in Ponyville…so I left…without saying goodbye…I'm really sorry." He then wrapped his arms around Rarity in a strong but loving hug, followed by his new wings.

"Shhh…it's alright, Spike," she said to her soothingly. "He tricked you is all. But it was also _my _fault. I should have told you how I felt after that growth spurt incident of yours."

"I just thought that…your calling your hero and the kiss on the cheek was all the evidence I needed to know about that," he stated with a sniff as he into her eyes. She smiled in reply as she gently wiped his tear away.

"That," she said, "and I was feeling shy. But no matter what happens now…you will always be my Spikey-Wikey." Spike smiled in reply before pulling her into a kiss on the lips, which she gladly returned with a smile.

Behind them, Princess Celestia watched them with a smile before bringing out her red book. Opening it and finding a blank page, she placed a horn on it and concentrated on a picture. When she was done, a picture of Spike and Rarity kissing in each other's arms and Spike's wings was on there. She then took out a quill and wrote down the title: _Rarity's Jewel of Jewels_.


End file.
